1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process of manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for introducing lattice defect for gettering of impurity atoms into the back surface of a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preferably, there are little impurities (such as metals) that are contained in a semiconductor substrate. Therefore, gettering is performed for forming dislocation on the back surface of the semiconductor substrate for capturing the impurities (metals) contained in the whole semiconductor substrate by annealing, thereby to keep the surface of the substrate on which a semiconductor device with less impurities (metals).
A conventional method of gettering used in a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device comprises, for example, a method of backside damage to introduce lattice defect into the back surface of a semiconductor wafer such as silicon and the like. This method provides backside damage, thereby to form a gettering layer 4 as a lattice defect layer, by brushing the back surface of a semiconductor wafer 2 or by causing particles (a particulate diameter of about 10 .mu.m 3 to impinge upon the same by means of a quartz brush or SiO.sub.2 -particle jetting equipment 1, as illustrated schematically in FIG. 1.
The conventional method of providing backside damage as described above involved a problem that particles and fragments of the jetted SiO.sub.2 or worn particles of the quartz brush are left, which will become a pollutant source of a wafer in a subsequent process.